geometry_dash_levels_userfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Superhello3000/The Geometry Dash Show! / Episodios
Bienvenidos a 'The Geometry Dash Show!' Una serie creada por Superhello3000 (osea yo) en donde narra las desventuras de Bill, un cubo perdido en un juego que es Geometry Dash, y que con ayuda de algunas personas, podra saber mas sobre en este mundo, y en actualizaciones! Episodio 1: La nueva Era Datos: Juego: Geometry Dash Año: 2013 Version: 1.0 Dia: 19 de agosto "Despues de que bill salto en el portal para pasar a la siguiente actualizacion, este no esperaba que habia muchos cubos (pero no tanto)" "Bill le pregunta a un cubo" Bill: '''Emmm... hola? quien eres? '''Cody: Hello my name is cody, nice to meet you Bill: ¿Que? no te entiendo, hablas ingles? Cody: As you say? Bill: (suspiro) no importa... "Bill se va" Bill: jo, haya hay otro! Hugo: Uh...? oh, hola niño Bill: excelente un español...! oh, hola, queria saber que si seguimos en Geometry Jump... Hugo: Geometry Jump? no jaja... Esto es Geomtry Dash Bill: '''Que? ahora es Geometry Dash?, meh, eso no me sorprende tanto... '''Hugo: oh, oye, quieres jugar mi nivel? Bill: Se puede jugar Niveles de Usuario? Hugo: '''Si! quieres probar...? '''Bill: '''mmmmhh... Esta bien '''Hugo: '''Excelente, solo entra '''Bill: Ok... "Bill entra al nivel de hugo llamado, Mi primer nivel" "20 minutos despues, bill completo el nivel" Hugo: Te Tardaste mucho... Bill: Si es que soy nuevo en el juego Hugo: '''oye, quieres probar mi otro nivel? '''Bill: no tenemos tiempo para jugar tus niveles mal hechos, solo vine para saber que es esto y por donde puedo hablar Hugo: '''Bueno bueno ya, perdon, esta bien, se quien le puedes preguntar todo, Su nombre es Robtop, el es el creador de este juego, talves le puedas preguntarle '''Bill: Esta bien, guiame Hugo: Espera solo hay un problema, habla ingles Bill: (._.) jaaa, porque todos son ingleses Hugo: Tranquilo amiguito, Yo se un poco de ingles, bien? ok vamos... Bill: oh, eres el mejor! ok vamos! "Bill y Hugo se fueron a encontrar a robtop para saber todo de este mundo para bill" ' Escrito por:' Superhello3000 Traductor de ingles a Cody: '''Google Traductor Episodio 2: Robtop Datos: Juego: Geometry Dash Año: 2013 Version: 1.0 Dia: 20 de agosto "Luego de mucho camino porfin a llegado a donde esta robtop" '''Hugo: oye, ahy esta, el creador de este mundo, robtop Bill: que estara haciendo? Hugo: '''no lo se, seguramente construyendo un nivel para la nueva actualizacion, que en pocos dias va a salir '''Bill: oh, bueno que esperamos, vamos a hablar con él "Ellos se dirigieron a donde esta robtop,contruyendo un nivel" Hugo: hey, Mr. Robtop! Robtop: uh? oh, New players, hello, and welcome to my new game, geometry dash! Hugo: '''Oh, thank you, emmm, you can speak Spanish? Because my friend bill does not understand english... '''Robtop: oh, ok, (ejem ejem.) ahora si? muy bien, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo juego geometry dash, gracias por su dinero, digo, por jugar... Hugo y Bill: '''oh, gracias '''Bill: '''oye, rob, que haces '''Robtop: '''oh, bueno, construyo un nuevo nivel que saldra en mi proxima actualizacion. ahora si me disculpan tengo que terminar este nivel '''Hugo: '''un momento rob! mi amigo bill, nesecita saber como es este juego '''Robtop: '''oh, esta bien "Robtop acercandose a bill" '''Robtop: '''mira hijo, en este mundo puedes hacer casi de todo, juegar mis 7 niveles, construir tu propio nivel! y farmear estrellas, claro si hay muchos niveles de usuarios, el punto es que en cunato mas estas aca, mas vas a hacer y manejar toda la cosa. '''Bill: '''oh, gracias robtop. '''Robtop: bien ahora tengo que terminar mi nivel "Robtop se aleja, para regresar a construir su nivel" Hugo: oye, que tal si jugamos unos de los niveles que crearon los usuarios? Bill: 'ok!... '"25 DIAS DESPÚES" R'obtop:' Gente de la comunidad, eh terminado la nueva actualizacion de geometry dash! "Se abre un portal" Robtop: La 1.1...! asi que entren a este portal para ir a la siguiente actualizacion! "Todos entran al portal" Hugo: '''vamos bill! a la siguiente actualizacion! '''Bill: ok!!! "Hugo y Bill entran al portal paral a siguiente actualización, la 1.1" Escrito por: Superhello3000 Alv, no se porque pongo eso de escrito, si ya saben que lo escribi yo solito >:,v Episodio 3: Nuevas Mejoras Galeria Bill.png|Bill en los capitulos Hugo.png|Hugo en los capitulos Categoría:Entradas de blog